Puppy Love
by Passionate Tears
Summary: Le Prince Academy is an all-boys school. It's employee, Sebastian, is obligated to curse the most attract students...Ciel is cursed and whenever he becomes flustered, he'll turn into a half dog! How to break the curse:...have sex with Mr. Michaelis?
1. Juliet and Her Charm

Chapter 1: Juliet and Her Charm

The sun had just peeked up over the sky, illuminating the fresh world and burning my eyes with the horror of a new day. Groaning, I slid up from bed and rubbed my eyes; today was the day. I could not afford to sleep as I pleased. As I threw the white comforter away and hoisted myself out of bed, the mere touch of my body to the ground signaled a rush of servants to my call(even if I never uttered one).

"Young master, how might you be this morning?" a maid asked as she dressed me.

"Tired." I replied, as I stared at myself in the mirror. The outfit was slick with a loose white shirt, adorned with a small, blue, plaid tie that was just the perfect length to not collide with the navy vest about my chest. The shorts were fairly close to my standard attire, knee-length and plaid with optional buckle-socks. As the maid flipped my collar down, she stared at me for a bit and then poked in her glasses with a flush amazement.

"Young master," she said with a smile, "have you grown?"

"I wonder, maybe..." I replied.

It had been some 7 years since I had moved to this country, abandoned by my foreign parents, both famous for various reasons that both entitled them to being more suited to their profession had they not had a child. Naturally, I was given a small fortune and a mansion with life-time servants—all in an effort of my guilty parents to make themselves feel better. At the age of 6, I was abandoned...And ever since, my servants had cared for me until they felt I was mature enough to handle the "outside world."

I stepped outside the manor and looked upon the busy streets of this society, so far off that the hordes of people looked like a grouping of caterpillars to a tree, squashed and brainless. This time in the sun would be interesting, I thought, as I stepped onto the pavement of my driveway. There was a war just outside this place, in the zones of combat. A war between the country I came from, and the country I was currently in. As the maids and butlers said, all humans carry grudges, and it is never a bad thing to hold one; yet it is with humanity to call its own actions to condemn. Therefore, the product of my presence would likely bring bullying at my new school—as will be always a difficulty of living my life when of foreign blood.

The outside world...

The school was the same as in the website photos; a high rise, old plantation on top of a hill, overlooking the city. It had been modified to consist of several facilities, flora, and a clock tower that framed the courtyard fountain, flowing steadily before the original 19th century manor. The red roses bloomed full against the green grass and white marble of the facilities, while the bright colors of the blue uniformed students made the atmosphere rather aristocratic; it was fitting considering this school was charging and $500,000(353,500 € or 39,570,000 ¥) fee per semester. The students walked with their friends, laughing and socializing with their books pressed to their chests, or dangling inside messenger bags(it had long since been too informal to use backpacks here).

The gray stone was paved directly to the tall cherry wood doors of the classroom building left ajar. As I exited the car and entered through the iron gates of the school, onto the path, a sweet wind blew east, taking with it roses petals and the scent of flowers. This place was the all boys private school, Le Prince Academy. A fitting name, I now saw. And my body reared forward with a sudden weight, I glared behind me to the boy who'd just flung over me.

He whispered softly, "Ciel-chan, don't confuse the readers with your emo monologs; you've already been attending this school for 3 weeks."

I thrashed and pushed him off to where his light feet danced backwards to stand before me, a precarious smile across his face and hands held behind his back. He was older than me, and bigger, with a tall posture and deviant cyan eyes that sparkled through his blonde locks, draping lazily before his eyes.

"And since when do you know what's in my monologs, _Alois Trancy_?" I retorted.

"Oh I know everything, including that you have a class to get to in about 30 seconds." his grin widened as he pointed to the clock tower.

"You ass, making me hurry!" I exclaimed, gather myself and scurrying off.

He followed and laughed, "If you go that slow, you'll never make!"

And, all of a sudden, he lifted me up into his arms and sprinted for the main building.

"Alois!" I exclaimed, " Put me down you fool~!"

"You run slower than a snail, I don't want to be late, you know."

With that, I huffed out a sigh and angrily obliged to his actions. Why hadn't I woken up earlier?

"What's with that sour face, Ciel?" he asked, letting one of his hands mischievously slide further down my back until it struck me rear.

I shuddered, "No, Alois!"

He whined in reply to my dog-like orders, but ran off into the classroom without another attempt. He was my only trusted friend at this school, but sometimes I wondered if that was an accurate dubbing.

The classroom's hardwood floors shook as hordes of boys rushed toward me after Alois reluctantly set me on the ground.

"Juliet-sama, Juliet-sama how are you?" A boy asked, taking my had up in his. After that, all other words blurred into one mass and I couldn't make out anything but unanimous tones of infatuation.

"That's really none of your business," I told the boy, wrenching my hands away from his own, "and what's with this 'Juliet-sama?'"

All the boys were quiet as their supposed leader, the one who previously had taken my hands, prepared himself with the most dramatic of poses.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the notorious cute doll with glowing royal blue hair and elegantly long eye lashes. With cherry, perky lips he verbally slays all who love him with cold, merciless stares; rejections of dishonorable love and desire! The boy known for even attracting straight men with his charm and destroying all hope of the taboo of boy love! Juliet-sama, Juliet-sama, why must thou be straight? Cute, bi-colored eyed wonder, we worship you!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to this shock. Alois fell over laughing behind me. Juliet? The boy rushed up to me and grabbed my hand once more, 

"Oh alabaster beauty, I ask once more, why are you straight?" he pleaded.

Who in the hell was this guy? All suited up in a frilly uniform shirt with abnormally love-struck blue eyes and blonde hair. Had he not been so tall, he might have passed for someone Alois's age.

I seized my hand and began irritably, "I never said I preferred any gender, I just don't care for romance...And, at any rate, who in the world are you? You're too old to be in Jr. High." I immediately registered that he may have been a psycho boy that was held back for his stupidity, but I shook the idea off.

"What's this! Juliet-sama is not denying the possibilities of a relationship! Just like the beauty to leave me hanging on her words; dear I, the son of the Viscount Druitt—"

Alois interrupted the boy's rambling with a death stare, "Touch Ciel again and you die." Flames burned from his eyes and the crowd scattered away.

Druitt—I guess I'd call him since I didn't hear the rest of his sentence—exclaimed, "Demon thief, you! Stealing away our Juliet from her dis-love of all!"

Alois grinned proudly and snagged my hip, "A thief? I like that title. It is true, I have stolen his heart!"

The boy growled at his next move. I muttered and "eh?" as Alois drew my body flat up against his as he traced his fingers across my cheek and snickered at the jealous boys, licking his lips.

"Quit it!" I wailed.

"That's right, give only that cute expression to me," he lowered his gaze seductively and I shut up, knowing that anything I'd say would immediately backfire.

A boy raised his hand in the crowd. He had an innocent, flush face as he questioned, "Juliet-sama, may I touch you too?"

Alois and I replied simultaneously, "No."

But our small quarrel was halted as the teacher emerged from the white hallways and all heads were quiet and in their desks by his entrance. He was the youngest teacher in the academy and many of the female teachers had crushes on him(not to mention a few of his own students). With mature, auburn—almost red—eyes that glittered against his pale skin, his gaze was mesmerizing. His did have a clean, sharp look with his black hair cut to frame his knowledge-hungry eyes, clouded by his reading glasses and mysteriously benevolent smile.

The instructor before me, the famous, tall English professor, taught in the high school sector, but rumor had circulated that he'd be my class' sub. A book was on his shoulder as he glided into the room and stopped before the chalk board(he was the only teacher who still went "old school"). I might as well have assumed he'd sparkle in the sun, from the way everyone fawned over his looks. I was neither interested in them, nor attracted in any such way to his other qualities.

"Good morning, class. Today I will be taking the position of your English teacher. Encase it may have slipped your mind, your original teacher has been pregnant for the last nine months and is now on maturity leave. This is an advanced class, and such 'as you know' statements will be rare and otherwise intolerable in this class. No jesters, no cell phones, no gum. Be attentive and you'll pass this class; do more than memorize and you might learn something for the future."

I noticed his words were crisp and distinct but somehow smooth and elegant. I began to get lost in that voice when I heard and shrill exclamation.

"Ciel! Ciel! CIEL!" obviously stated by my insane friend, Alois, who looked very pissed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry," I began, "were you talking?"

"Damn it Ciel! Pay attention to _ME_!" he jabbed his finger into his chest and ignored the death glares Mr. Michaelis sent him from across the room, telling him passively to shut the hell up and also that my attention should always be on him, lest I would wish to fail advanced English. My previous teacher was neither interesting nor enthusiastic; who would be in a school full of spoiled rich bastards who already have money and status?

"Uhg! If you're so concerned about learning, just forget about the idea entirely and flunk all your classes like me! The trick is the threaten the teachers and make them give you good grades..." Just as he was about to go into an in-depth conversation on how to blindfold your math teacher during a pop quiz, I decided to do what I always did to shut Alois up. I picked up my pen and began to spin it around in my mouth.

I glanced at Alois—now gawking with a redness creeping up his cheeks—and said, "What?" in the most innocent tone I could muster with embarrassing myself.

Alois's whole face turned a light pink, even the tips of his ears. He jolted up and exclaimed, "Gotta go!"

And with that last statement, he darted out the classroom.

I didn't understand why everyone needed to feel like love was a necessary emotion. The idea of love didn't intrigue me so I had no idea why all these boys were trying to associate the feeling with me. Flirting and seduction never phased me as more than someone doing retarded things for another retarded person's attention. Alois was the only one so far who appalled me in such a way as to make me embarrassed...But that wasn't because I liked him, it was because he acted insane on a daily basis; his own ego boost. Maybe that's why everyone called me "Juliet;" because she ended up dead and unwed without Romeo. A tragic ending for the both of them; so did that mean being alone was bad for me?

_ And why does he always do _that_?_ I thought back on the array of times Alois had gotten flustered and then dashed away as if something bad was going to occur. Surely not even _he_ was feeling this illness of affection coming over me.

"Pardon me," said a stern voice, "is there something wrong with the way I'm teaching. You don't bother to engage in my lesson, I see you and your friend have made a clear mark on my black list." Mr. Michaelis stared at me expectantly and I shut up, Alois shriveled his nose smugly and returned to his seat without hurry.

I attempted to focus on the lesson. Mr. Michaelis was better at teaching than my previous, his explanations clear and condensed. Apparently, we were learning of elocution.

"Regular schools train children to be classified and graded, herded and dominated by bosses their entire lives. You are at this school to learn to be leaders; to take over head businesses and create revenue on your own. Elocution is the execution of public speaking and con-"

My brain went blank...I couldn't do it anymore! It just entered one ear and came out the other. It was official: English hated me.

"You look like you're about to faint." Mr. Michaelis said, looking up from his lesson plans to consider my image.

"No, I'm quite fine, thank you." which I obviously wasn't.

"What was it they called you again? Ah, that's right! 'Juliet,' isn't it? What a delicate name for such an apparent trouble maker." he mused, and his glasses caught the light when he heard the ripple of sighs and romantic auras that spurred from the mere mentioning of that name. Great, now I was nauseous and about to faint.

Alois felt the boys of the room closing in their stares on me and he took this as his opportunity to assume his position as whatever-he-was-to-me, "Back off! Next person to look at Ciel gets a foot up their ass!"

He turned to Mr. Michaelis with what seemed like a I-hate-your-guts-already glare and drew up close enough to start a fire from the compacted heat in between teacher and student stares, "And that means you too, school lovin' pansy!"

Alois waltzed back to his desk, triumphantly and sat beside me. Everyone within 10 ft of us had moved to a different desk.

"See Ciel, I take care of people who think they can have what's mine."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the crazy blonde. To me, the rest of class was a blur in and out of reality. If Alois didn't insist to distract my attention and be annoying as hell, I might have followed this class better. But a 2 month gap of information from the time he came to my class made everything taught loose, as if I didn't know background information.

Alois often distracted me with mischief. Ah, I recalled when he started bringing bananas to lunch, except he'd never actually waited 'til lunch to "eat" them. No, I discovered he would enjoy bringing them to class to "play" with them. I can remember things he did to that poor yellow banana that should not be done. That's right, molestation.

One day Alois had brought a banana to class like he always insisted to do, but we had an important test that day so I had less patience than usual for his idiocy. At one point, I couldn't take it anymore and, in the middle of the test, I stood up and yelled at Alois, "Damn you and your seductive banana!"

Before I had realized that the class might have taken my outburst in the wrong manner, Alois hid what was left of the banana and said, "Ciel, don't fantasize about me _in class, _I'll satisfy you later, ok?"

To my horror, the class looked stunned then erupted into sobs of bitter cries and bickered over "Juliet's favorite," the Thief.

_RIIINNNGG_~ the school bell brought me back to the present. I gathered my belongings and attempted to leave the classroom; it became easier when Alois gave chase to the horde of boys stuttering their confessions outside the door.

"Please wait a moment, Ciel-kun, was it?" Mr. Michaelis said, leaning in the doorway. "May I have a word?" I stepped forward and heard the ripple of Alois behind me. Mr. Michaelis added, "Without Alois."

I turned to Alois and told him sternly, "I'll be fine." though hell knew heaven and Earth could never move that boy, and neither could I the majority of the time. It seemed Mr. Michaelis took note of that fact.

The tall black shadow of a man allowed me passage back into the classroom and stopped Alois at the door. Bickering and cursing, he herded the boy out the door and slammed it behind him with the click the lock.

"He's always so difficult..." Mr. Michaelis sighed to himself before turning around to face me, the never-ceasing bang of Alois's hands to the door. An odd statement to utter considering this was the first time he'd tutored in the 8th grade division, he should've known Alois unless the boy hung around High school grades often, which I doubted considering he was always around me.

"Ciel-kun, I checked my future students' grades two months before my time teaching was to begin. At that time, you had a D+ average. From what I saw in class today, you had a hard time focusing because of a certain boy beside you. I'm sure you have great language skills, you just need to properly learn the materials." he paused and found his words.

"That is why I am mandating you have an English tutor. I will be that tutor. I believe it will greatly help you catch up to the students in the advanced English class."

He looked at me with expectant eyes then said, "And that child outside the door needn't know of the tutoring; in my experience, he is rather protective of you and—mind my bluntness—best his involvement not obscure you even more."

Again with the hints that he knew Alois outside of today's introduction.

"And I have no choice in this?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not." he said, glancing over his notes and then pushing his glasses up again, eyes meeting my own, "You see, it's simply not logical to allow you control of your own study methods when your grades obviously reflect you have been taking that freedom for granted."

"Then when is it?" I sighed.

"After school would be fine. I will notify your parents-"

"Guardian." I corrected and he looked down, surprised. I didn't meet his eyes for the first time, "Parents ran out on me. They left the cash on the table and the house in my name."

"I see, then I will notify your_ guardian_."

I bowed automatically, "Thank you very much." though I don't know why I was thanking him, I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

There was no reason for unnecessary work, but yet people seemed to want to waste time and put value on things like school. Since I happened to be unnecessarily rich, things like school were irrelevant to people of my stature. School in and of its self was for people to be measured for intelligence and worth so they could get a job. I didn't need people to tell me how intelligent I was. I didn't like extra work, especially having to do with school. But here I was having to spend extra time with a tutor and use more energy hiding that fact from a certain someone. That someone's only purpose was to protect me. However, lately, I'd been experiencing a whole rush of unneeded situations, spurred by Alois's will to make me "feel more."

When I exited the room, I saw Alois leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. He saw me and jumped on me, knocking me onto the floor. It was like he was an animal and I flinched when his knees rubbed up too close against my crotch. I pushed him off and growled while brushing the dust off my uniform. The lustrous look his eyes disappeared when he saw the flame I had in his eyes. I thought he could read my monologs; didn't he get that I was pissed at him?

"What happened?" he looked completely insane with some for of worry.

"Well he told me that I needed to study."

Lying was one of my best suits and acting likewise applied. Alois would normally be the only one to catch my dishonesty, but his eyes now were glazed over in some sort of worry; I could tell he was searching for an answer that, if received, would blind all suspicion with a rush of relief.

And that he appeared to be with a heaving sigh.

"Well if that's all, then we can go to science class now."

Alois was acting oddly off lately; what else could the conference had been about other than something to do with academics? The way he phrased, "...if that's all," made me strangely recall the times he'd also been acting off. When flustered, he'd always run away during class or PE...or anything. Then there was the fact that Mr. Michaelis seemed to know him. Secrets were something that pissed me off, that made me intimidated, not knowing something others did. But for Alois, time would make him speak.

I said goodbye to Alois and went off to my secret session with my tutor. When I got to the classroom, the first thing I saw was Mr. Michaelis's smile. But it wasn't a regular smile, more like the smile of a demon. He then shut the door and grabbed my wrists, shoving me atop a desk.

"Don't struggle, it makes it more painful." he said.

I thrashed and squirmed further up against the desk, grabbing desperately to it, trying not to realize his hands on my hips. I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip as he forced me around and leaned in close. I opened my eyes wide and yelped as he traced his fingers along my lips.

"It's quite pleasurable to see you blush. How cute, Juliet." he grinned, cherry eyes sparkling.

I gritted my teeth and hid my gaze from him, the hair raised on my back, barking, "Damned hentai!"

"Tsk, Tsk," he whispered, "that language deserves thorough punishment."

What was going on? Why was he t-touching me? This...No this couldn't be happening.

I held my breath in shock as he leaned in closer, closer than anyone had ever been to me; close enough to feel his heat—to feel his black bangs nuzzle across my upper lip. As I prepared for the expected impact, I felt that pang your heart feels when extreme, irrevocable change is in the midst of happening. Things were sure to become worlds more complicated if he stole a kiss(mind you, my first); I might have had to change classes...Or schools...Was this what it was like in the outside world? Always being wanted lustfully? Being inches away from your teacher's lips and feeling his hands rummaging up the back of your shirt? Or was this just some exclusively rare incident—it was frustrating for me not to know the norm.

Then suddenly, I heard a slam outside the door and a voice called out, "ASSHOLE! If you lay a hand on Ciel, I'll rip your d*** off and shove it up your a**! you m***** f****** man *****!"

I turned my head back to the locked door behind me, actually seeming to relish in the sound of that voice(which was a first for me).

"Alois!" I exclaimed, and Mr. Michaelis released me with a sigh.

"I'll be sure to finish this later," he said, smiling creepily at me as I tucked my shirt in and straightened up.

"Wait until the principle hears about this." I replied, unshaken, as I grabbed my messenger bag and exited the room where Alois immediately leaped for me like a lonely puppy.

"Ciel-chan! Did he touch you? That bast-"

"Not here, outside."

As we departed the main building, Alois immediately pelted me with questions, "Did he touch you? Why was _he_ there? Why were _you_ there? Do you want me to kill him?"

I saw no need to hide the fact from him anymore, considering I was certainly going to get that man fired if I reported him, "He told me he was going to tutor me but the-"

"That jackass, I'm gonna-" Alois hissed and paused in our walk for a moment, but started up again as I added,

"And no, I don't want to kill him. I'll just tell the principle. He'll be fired indefinitely." Alois halted again and I gazed back at him, face full of relief as if he'd discovered something significant that I hadn't.

"So he didn't kiss you?" he asked.

"No..." I replied, finding that fact rather irrelevant, he'd still touched me. Alois's blue eyes were fixated on me as if he were attempting to look through me. But how did he know Mr. Michaelis tried to do that? The classroom door didn't have a window.

Alois placed his hands on my shoulders and fixed his eyes to mine, "Listen, don't go to the principle about this and don't go to Sebastian's tutor session anymore; I'll teach you or something." His look was so serious, I could only nod in reply, noting again that Alois referred to him by his first name. Just how close were they? It started to freak me out.

But a question etched into my mind: Why was Alois so apprehensive about my alerting the head of the school? Had it something to do with his frequent disappearances in the middle of the day?

"I'm sure I didn't tell you where I was, why are you here after school? And how did you know what room to look for me in?" I questioned.

He rubbed the back of his head and nervously laughed, "I wish I could lie to you, but after _that promise_, I can't. 'Sucks because you're really observant...All I can say is that I_ know everything_. Sharp aren't you, _Lady Juliet_?"

Enraged, I took my bookcase and chased him about, threateningly; of all the people to call me by t_hat name_.

"Things sure have changed since you transferred. You used to be the Foreign Demon, now you're Juliet?" he laughed after I found myself too out of breath to keep chasing him.

We watched the sky fade to a bloody red, like the roses that bloomed so innocently and fresh in this summer academy for the young. Alois brushed his bangs back, letting them fall freely about his face like a prince. He plucked a rose from a bush; a premature, clothed, scarlet beauty, crying with the dew of the afternoon sprinklers, handing it to me with an elegant gesture.

"Won't you dance with me, _Lady_?" he asked.

"What a scrawny rose, aren't you supposed to give me one in full bloom, like a representation of my beauty or something?" I replied, unamused.

"You're not good enough to have a full rose, in my opinion." he responded. His wording got me pissed with the crush of humiliation.

Alois brought the rose up to his lips and said gently, his voice sweet as it filtered through the rose with a breeze from the east, "After all, I prefer roses like this. Petite and innocent, there's something about them that's more intriguing than those vein, lewd, mature flowers..." he lowed his eyes and gave me a seductive gaze, "But I'd be happy to take your innocence from you if you'd really want a rose in full bloom."

I blushed slightly by the undertone of his sentence and snatched the rose from him childishly. He grinned, knowing full well that my pride would never allow me to admit defeat.

"I was looking forward to becoming your _Romeo_, won't you reconsider that rose and let me come home with you tonight?" he teased.

"No way in hell." I replied and he whined. As I turned away from him, he could tell that I was smiling, a rare sight that he'd never had the grace to see, but always imagined in his mind; and I knew he was gazing far into the sky, like he always did when he was happy, but found no way to dismiss it with jokes.

"Too bad, I suppose it takes more than that to be your Romeo." he laughed, that grin of his transforming from mischievousness to benevolent bliss. He leaned in and I dropped my bag in shock and swatted him away, scared at how close he was from our pink lips brushing. It made me think of just moments ago, where the same had almost happened with another. I blushed.

Alois laughed, "How cute."

I would have to protect my first kiss, as it now seemed, at this school. Mirror events just occurred and I was almost brought down my two _men; _one with an unreadable smile, and one who treats everything as just a _tease_. Jeez, seriously, the more I thought about it, the more this place seemed to be too risky; so much could happen and my logic could totally twist in the wrong direction. And, no matter what happened, the outside was surely to be a _hell_ of a dangerous ride; that became even more evident today where—plainly and bluntly—my teacher almost kissed me!

**Passionate Tears' Author's Notes:**

** *Bows* Konnichiwa. Thanks you for reading the first chapter of _Puppy Love_. We would like to primarily congratulate you for living long enough to read all of this chapter(we ourselves were having massive nosebleeds writing this and even bigger headaches from writer's block). Though it is not likely, side effects from alerting this story and/or making it a favorite may result in death by blood loss. **

** At any rate, there are a few things that Passionate Tears would like to make clear to you before you saunter on your way without reviewing(yes, we are omniscient and we can tell that most of you don't even read the Author's Notes *cries in emo corner*):**

**Yes, Passionate Tears is a combination of two fanfiction users, RukiaRocks and FireFox1999. RukiaRocks will be referred to as Tears and FireFox1999, Passion.**

**Tears has a standard policy of not updating stories until they have X amount of reviews. In this case, she understands this story may take time to build up a fanbase, so she and Passion are asking for 4 reviews or more for this chapter in order to continue it.**

**Review please!**

** We hoped you liked this chapter, it was extremely fun to plan and to write. Though, we must say, we didn't know what audience to write for...Kuroshitsuji was something we were both interested in and we hope we get a nice return of reviews from you readers out their, proving we made the right choice choosing to introduce this story to this series' fanbase. **

** Concerning popular questions, we have anticipated the issue concerning our story's romance and if it will ever turn form Shounen-ai to Yaoi. And, as of late, the Yaoi fangirl of us(Passion) is still working with Tears on putting Yaoi into later chapters. Extreme ecchi-ness, teasers, and near-death moments will happen in this story, so don't think it's not worth reading just because there's no Yaoi. **

** Thank you for support our first work. Again, you have our regards *bows*,**

**Passion and Tears **


	2. Juliet and the Accursed Kiss

Juliet and the Accursed Kiss

The sun was high in the sky, the birds squawking like dying animals, locusts screaming sound-waves of heat into the air. My eyebrow twitched and my nose shriveled. Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled in an ungrateful puff that scattered my midnight locks this way and that. Today was yet another day in the outside and another day with drama's celebrity devil, that teacher...That teacher that almost kissed me!

In the room where the birds perched upon the windowsill and the chalk tapped to the board rhythmically, glasses caught the light as the eyes behind them made side glances in my direction. Those perfect lips smiled that disgustingly angelic curve, ironic and bitter. He set his chalk down and glanced over to the blonde in the opposite corner of the room(his presence in the far seat, designated to make sure I would not be distracted), his cyan eyes deadly with murderous intent, fingernails wrenching into his desk as if it were the chest of the teacher before us. It was like nothing ever happened—and that was what offset Alois and me the most.

The man cleared his throat under the bored stares of his other students and the disturbingly obvious glares of mine and Alois. He brushed his black locks back casually,

"Now, without further ado, the class president will take responsibility over the voting on our festival contribution." Mr. Michaelis said, turning his body so that we could see the words, "Event Voting" written on the board. His gaze suggested that he was unworried by the idea of letting "prey" like me escape with lips unsealed, but his expression told that perhaps his own students' looking down upon him was unsettling. He stepped off to the side and leaned against the doorway as a familiar boy took the stage, his blue eyes glowing with insane passion behind his way-too-old-for-Jr. High-face. His hands slammed on the podium dramatically,

"First off, we must decide upon an event to host for this year's cultural festival." his finger thrust at me exaggeratedly, "All in favor of a 'Juliet's Candy Shop'!"

"Eh?" I asked, gazing around. Alois was chuckling in his desk, while Mr. Michaelis looked like he was in the midst of a massive migraine. The fanboys of mine landslid the vote, making me assume to believe this idea had been pre-planned by that crazy blue-eyed Druitt. I grabbed my books, staring at the clock, about to ring for next period. What a stupid idea, I already had enough things revolving around me.

"For the next three weeks, all classes will be substituted for event planning with this class. Starting today, you will all need partners in order to execute your part of the event properly."

I wished the birds would drop dead. There was nothing lucky about having the things cling to my seat near the window; there was no luck in this outside life at all! I'd have to spend three weeks with _this_ homeroom? What could be worse?

"Oh, and, since we'll all be getting down an dirty, it has unanimously been decided that Juliet-sama will be partnered with Mr. Michaelis, seeing as he is the least likely to take advantage of Juliet-sama's charm."

Alois and I shot up from our desks at the same time.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. The light poured in from the windows, I could feel it cooking my hands, sticky with slight summer sweat—the locusts were loudest now, as if feeling this _Doki Doki_ pace faster in my chest.

"Unanimous my ass! Where was I when that vote went on?" Alois exclaimed.

"Watch your language, Trancy-kun." Mr. Michaelis advised.

"Dirty man whores have no place with _my_ Ciel." Alois fired back.

"We excluded you from the vote because your opinion is biased." Druitt responded flatly.

"You're one to talk!" Alois and I spoke simultaneously. This Juliet fan club was getting too out of hand. Everyone in class was part of a stalker ground or voodoo religion around me; it was starting to become bothersome.

"I never asked for your help." I informed Druitt, "Alois is—"

"So are you saying you'd rather be Trancy-kun's partner?" he interrupted, narrowing his eyes, "Fancy the thief who stole your heart?"

"Enough with that—" I began, but a voice boomed over all others and made the side chatter of the day's forth-coming news halt as everyone returned to their seats, excluding Alois who leaned against his desk stubbornly.

"The votes have been cast; there will be no debate now." Mr. Michaelis took his place back at the front of the classroom, poking in his glasses.

But, as the bell rang for the voting to transition into "flushing out the plans", Alois stomped up to Mr. Michaelis, half of the room staring at the spectacle and the other half disoriented as headless chickens, still trying to switch to their next period despite the previous statement that we'd be in English for the next three weeks. Alois shoved his finger into Mr. Michaelis's chest accusingly, Druitt tried to distract eyes by sending them off for supplies, but—even then—the messengers stopped in the doorway before leaving.

"Now—you touch him, you look at him, you even _think_ about him—I promise I will kill you." It was strange to hear such intent in those words, such that the small boy stood almost at equal odds with the adult, like a hissing cat before the sleeping panther—almost equally menacing. His azure eyes gave the true murderous intent in them, something that sent shutters and gasps to everyone in the room, left quiet even in the chaotic minutes of class transitioning.

Mr. Michaelis seemed unaffected and so the class soon began to stir with whispers.

"Mr. Michaelis is that boy's next target, huh? He's so troubled that they really should expel him...Lock him up, maybe."

"He's so nice, what would anyone have against such a cool teacher?"

"Alois is just a delinquent looking for meaning in life, it's always the same with that guy."

The aura was black and condemning. And I felt everyone's eyes on Alois, his own face down, their words piercing him deeply; I know they did, he just never showed it. And by the previous day's demonstration, I knew Alois had reason not to trust Mr. Michaelis—I knew that and other situations were cause to have faith in his actions; that being a devil and being hated were just the outcomes willingly produced. He always had reasons behind things so stern as a promise. At the time I first came here, he had proved that to me; he would never betray any word nor anyone, but not one bothered to trust a ravenous mountain lion in the first place...

...I was not quite sure how it happened, but somehow I was made to stand atop a flimsy ladder with a bucket of red paint, masking the sign for the cafe exhibit in scarlet. I probably would not have gone to the festival too, had I not been the star to a classroom event aiding my image as "Juliet." Oh, and not to forget that I was partnered with Mr. Michaelis who was painting the bottom of the sign to the left of my ladder.

A scowl formed on my face as I looked around at what would be the festival. Being on top of a ladder had me a decent view of the student body before me, creating the soon-to-be festival outside, the birds tweeting on the windowsill of the anticipated events to come. I could see the empty grounds begin to fill up with boys setting up brightly colored tents and booths. They ran around putting up banners here, streamers there, and, of course, an abundance of paper lanterns and confetti to cover the grounds. How tacky... I gave a deep sigh and returned my gaze back to the exhibit, beginning to paint once more.

This had to be one of the worst things I'd ever experienced because, not only was I doing unnecessary work, but I was also 5 feet away from my most recent source of trouble. I had no wish to be attached to this man in any way, shape, or form, so being partners with him had really set Alois and me off, knowing the fact that Mr. Michaelis probably had no part in the partnering, it was just fate giving us a hard time.

Crash! I looked over to my left and two boys had started to fight.

"What the hell, man! Why'd you splash the paint on me?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. Toughen up, you pussy." Then one boy ran and shoved the other into a nearby ladder, sending the ladder and its inhabitant crashing into another, which crashed into another...A domino effected headed toward me! I had no time to move the ladder, it was crammed between two others. Finally, the ladder beside me struck my steps and wobbled the structure, sending me down—Toward Mr. Michaelis!

When I regained my senses, I realized I was covered in paint. I followed my eyes around the paint and found myself on a surface, black strands like thin ribbons, scattered and fallen. Eventually, the red led me to a pair of wide amber eyes—only then did my lips finally register, smashed up against hist. When we both realized what was afoot, I tried to pull away but I swore there was a grip at my arm, keeping me trapped in the red rose paint, beside the death of my bliss outside, the birth of black drama. But his lips were so soft, and he had knowledge of just the right way to lock them around mine, to where my eyes dimmed lamely and I began to lost stability, my legs shacking from the intensity of his hands—now clearly crawling up my thighs—and the sticky, gooey paint following his light touch, chilling my body against the hot kiss. My first.

No. Wait. No! I scrambled up off of him and tried to regain my composure. I looked around frantically—for once—seeing people were concerned with their fallen classmates rather than Juliet and her tall, capable escort, easily able to catch her if she fell. Then, from far away someone yelled, "If everyone's okay, get to the bathrooms and wash up! It's lunchtime!"

I couldn't leave the spot where I crawled to as Mr. Michaelis and I held each other's eyes. I felt as if electric shocks were going through my body. I could only sit for a moment, in surprise.

Mr. Michaelis still hadn't gotten up off the ground and had looked upon me with pity for a moment. I got to my feet, aided by another classmate who managed to make his way down the row of ladders without finding another to help. I gazed back down at Mr. Michaelis again, he, finally getting to his feet. I took a step backward and suddenly became so aware of how much bigger he was than me. How—when he got to his feet—he was so strong and yet so gracious looking, a pairing which was so threateningly powerful. I turned around and darted out of the room.

I felt my heart pacing faster again. That Doki Doki rear its ugly head while the locusts screamed and the classrooms flew by in a shade of red, paint running down the sides of my vision. I sprinted inside the washroom, pushing open the gray doors and stumbling across the teal colored tile, the sink illuminated by the annoyingly bright lights, radiating the polished sparkles that were the delicate embroidery of the tin soap-dispensers and the jade crowning on the ceiling. I attempted to wash off as much red paint as I could, the hue turning the swirling water a sickly pink as it fell along the sink's engraved school of fish, swimming in the porcelain ocean. In the end, all I managed to do was fade the color of the paint on my clothes. My entire uniform looked like a red and cherry-juice plaid attire—as if a girl were to color her attire pink and consider herself a part of Le Prince.

This was unheard of. Was I wrong in learning that the outside had standards and that those did not entail professionals becoming so _close_ with their students? Would I have to leave this school now, tell an official? Dependance on others was what children on the outside were supposed to do, right? That's why we have no power of our own. I bit my lip as I stormed down for the dining hall. _Damn it._ If only he weren't my superior.

The lunch room for the English sector was packed with students and teachers, sitting at tables with gold-encrusted cloths, eating whatever they ordered from the chef, the chandelier sparkling in the center of the dome-risen ceiling, plastered in contemporary realism. My presence in the room was accompanied by a few odd stares from the older boys, and a few adoring stares from my fans, obviously happy with my new decision to "stand out." In a matter of moments, my trip down the rose carpet was set to reality when a familiar jolt came over my body.

"Where were you?" Alois asked, his hair tickling my ears as I lurched forward, him still hanging off my back.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you. And why are you covered in paint? 'that Sebastian push you down?" he looked at me with expectant eyes and I considered the effects of telling him the truth. This drama with Mr. Michaelis came about _because_ Alois was distracting me, his schemes could easily create more trouble for me if I wasn't careful about what I informed him of.

I shoved him off me and replied in a nonchalant manner, "I was simply washing off the in the restroom because there was an accident and my ladder got knocked over." I said, pointing to my unsightly paint-stained clothing.

Giving me a look of demand, the blonde responded, "Next time, tell them you don't want the ladder. Small people like you can't reach anyway." I ignored the patronizing comment and turned to get my lunch.

Alois grabbed my arm and knocked over people as he cut through the line impatiently, not one boy uttering an objection to the thief's reign over all things mundane. The food smelled of mixed, enticing aromas. Cultural chefs from all over had created the glittering edibles, from the fresh and pure bentos, to the thick and dense Cajun dirty rice, every appetite could be overly satisfied by the selection. The overwhelming bite that the tiramisu had, its fluffy sweetness almost too vivid to imagine a _taste_ to match it, made me gravitate directly to the dessert aisle. Gluttonously, I took one of every pastry, down to the last Alice cupcake and chocolate taiyaki.

As I sat down, Alois began to lecture me on eating healthier when a certain teacher entered the room. Alois allowed only himself to sit beside me; his death glares often deeper and directed at a certain someone. But one brave soul—or perhaps a new kid—sat across from us, receiving the full-blown glares of Alois, not yet toned-down from the heat of the challenge of intimidating Sebastian. He was a mousey looking boy with brown hair and glasses. I was halfway through my fruit tart when the boy pointed to my soda and asked,

"You gonna finish that?"

I shrugged and he took the soda gratefully, still nervous beneath the blow of Alois's stare. Then suddenly, Alois smirked at the boy and then gazed back at me, some plan of his to get the boy away from the table—I could tell. Alois whispered evilly, "Ciel-chan, you shouldn't let people drink out of something your mouth was on, considering where it was last night."

The kid in front of us turned away and spewed the soda from his mouth. Soon, nearby students began holding down chuckles of embarrassment, or sobs of unrequited love as word spread. I involuntarily felt my face suddenly become red. _Doki Doki_, my heart paced faster. I was about to yell at Alois, when suddenly I stared to feel a strange sensation surging through my body. Not anger, but a _care_ for my appearance to others...

Then, poof! Something happened and dust scattered about, making students cough left and right; I did too, feeling something on my head flatten to my scalp as I coughed hysterically. I started to touch my head when Alois noticed me—his eyes wide and shocked—then, in a burst of speed, he grabbed me and pulled me out the dinning hall, into the bathroom nearby.

Indigo walls and tile paved the way again, but—this time—I was oddly out of breath and I felt hot. What was that dust? Alois stared at me through cream skin and cyan eyes, then he gazed into the mirror. Before asking what was going on, I turned as well and saw what was in the mirror: two pitch-black animal ears prickled from my scalp.

Before I uttered anything, Alois rushed in front of me to where I couldn't see my reflection and reached inside the back of my pants, a sharp pain tugging above my butt. Alois had a cold, observing tone as my back side reared up and I winced, "Oww..."

"And you have a tail too...So it's the full-blown curse." he noted. I scrambled to find a place to push my hands against and finally resulted to sliding my hands downs his arms and attempting to force his hands away from my behind. My face and senses were unusually sharp and flush. Even though he seemed to just be making a point, I found myself half numb and supported by him, my eyes unfocused and mouth only uttering things in pants as another's touch stretched over me.

"W-what is this?" I asked, hands gripping and gripping at his wrists in an undetermined attempt at stopping him. This was bad. Why was my body reacting this way? It was like I was looking in on something. Because—if I knew Alois—he'd take advantage of this. I had to swat him away. But how, when my legs were shaking like this—when his cherry-sweet scent overpowered the soapy bathroom? How could I think when all I could hear was the _Doki Doki_ of my heart in my chest?

But Alois let go a retracted his grip from my pants, only to let a fuzzy fur escape from the convenient rip in the fabric of my shorts.

He sighed and gazed at me, "We can't do anything now except for wait until your ears pass. But after lunch is when the rush of guys come in here...We'll have to move..." his expression was suddenly so bitter and hurt, like he was a different person, "Why didn't you tell me about Sebastian? I told you not to go near him."

"What does he have to do with this?" I began,certain I never mentioned Mr. Michaelis once today. But Alois heard the bell sound for the last ten minutes of lunch. He took my hand and hurried off. With these ears, I could never be seen. But where would a student not go to at a school where nothing is off-limits? Did anyone see me in the dust? Was I going to have to go back inside now? I'd just kissed my teacher and now everything I'd though was standard professional conduct was broken and my laws of reality were skewed—what could possible be worse?

"Alois!" I exclaimed, he didn't answer.

"Alois!" and again, no response. I forced my hand away and snapped at him, a feeling of embarrassment coming over me again. My ears flapped down, tail raising, and my teeth prickled from my mouth like the venom to my words,

"What the hell is this! T-these ears and..." I pawed through the soft, black ears in my hair and turned back to see a curled, bushy tail. I pulled it out from the rip in my shorts, "This," I let go and the tail snapped back in, like a slinky, "What is this?"

But, instead of getting an answer, blood drizzled from Alois's nose slightly and he whirled away from me, hands over his mouth, "So cute..." he uttered and a huge Poof! of pink smoke went up. I was suddenly staring at this bubbly _thing: _a round face with candy eyes and rosy blush, a long, graceful sand-colored tail springing from his rear, and prickly cat ears awkwardly flapped down in shame upon a flush face. He looked at me for a long while, and I, him. My eyes were wide.

Then suddenly, just before the unavoidable bell tolled and the students would come rushing out of the cafeteria only to see he and me mutated into these things, the intercom voiced school-wide. It was Principle Taker.

"Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive to the office please. Again; Trancy and Phantomhive to the office please. Thank you."

It was a mix of mechanical and involuntary movement as we made our way to the office, like the choppy intercom audio. We did not run into anyone on our way to the office, as if the whole school was on lock-down—An off thing both Alois and I took note of.

The air smelled like dandelions in the outdoor corridors of campus, the wildflowers blooming recklessly between crevices of concrete, struggling to adapt in the little cracks—to survive. Why had its seed landed here? Smothered by the pavement and the shadows, but rejected by the sun? Time only told of gardeners clipping and spraying away at the weed within the crevice.

I began to Alois, "Why aren't we worried about showing the principle this stuff again?"

Alois turned back as we walked, "because he already knows." he replied, and the silence continued until the pressure of anticipation led us to the principle's office, where even his secretary seemed to have been banished from the area.

We knocked on the door and entered slowly, viewing an old study that smelled of bones; that smelled of what made my mouth water. Was I a dog now? There was a globe on the right of the desk and a set of papers, pens and a lap top all jumbled—and clearly long-untouched—on the right. Before the doorway were two chairs facing his own, the principle's smile, twisted and broken behind thick silver bangs, casting shadows along with his long hair over the terribly healed scar across his face. Some had said Under Taker was a man already dead, that he'd lost everything and was one day completely different—with a twisted smile and eyes to vivisect, covering the irides only to not kill his subjects of interest too terribly quick.

Alois and I sat quietly and Principle Taker began in his ever shrill, probably half-faked tone of voice,

"Good afternoon gentlemen," he said, smile widening as he brought his boney fingers to cross each other, dark-black fingernails brushing by each other with a screech.

"Hey Undertaker..." Alois replied nonchalantly. I turned to find him helplessly slumped in the slippery leather of one of the chairs, one leg propped up on the arm, tail swishing uneasily from between his legs. He picked at his nails with his fangs and ignored the principle.

I bowed slightly and sat in the chair beside Alois, "A pleasure, principle, sir." and I was surprised Alois was not scolded; was it not my obligation to bow to faculty and staff of this school?

"I hear Sebastian has made you his newest pet; getting tired of the kitty after just a year? What a surp-"

"Shut it." Alois interrupted. Principle Taker smiled and resumed from whatever he was talking about.

He readjusted himself in his seat and faced toward me in a way that I knew eyes were staring at me through that hair.

"Ciel, you are one of the many boys cursed by Sebastian with the attributes of an animal. As you now see, the curse activated when you become flustered."

Curse. Sebastian. My head registered these two words first and foremost and my sense for good luck faded; something told me the gardener finally brought that weedkiller. Ears and animal tails where hard enough to believe; I was quiet, waiting for more information to rattle my brain. If something like this happened, why didn't vampires exists or zombies?...Hell! Robot unicorns! The possibilities were endless if I chose to believe in a branch of fantasy, in the fact that I did indeed have two point ears squared upon my head!

"When you kissed Mr. Michaelis," he began, "the curse initiated; and it won't away unless,"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "If a kiss starts it," I turned to Alois in surprise,still as sharp as Alois had always commented, "You kissed Mr. Michaelis?" My ears prickled up and alert as Alois's tail flickered left and right abnormally. He snorted irritably, as if recollected something unpleasant.

The hair on the back of my neck raised accusingly, "No way, then..."

I could believe fantasy, but nothing as ludicrous as the image of Mr. Michaelis and Alois. Though my mind instantly pieced together the clues; Alois running away when he was flustered, his acting casual with Mr. Michaelis and his warning for me not to tell anyone or do anything with Mr. Michaelis. I felt my muscles relax for a second as the shock fell into a jolted revelation; this was inevitable somehow, like the strings of fate just happened to put Mr. Michaelis in the authority as a required professional for me to be attentive to. Strings of fate, or—my shard intuition made my eyes dark to the principle before me, holding back what seemed to be a fit of laughter.

"Why don't you stop this?" I asked.

His silver hair made the slightest movement, highlighted in white; his giddy smile turned toward Alois who filled in with a sigh—as if burdened by his mere presence before the insane Principle Taker—" Sebastian is hired to curse the most attractive boys of this academy in order to get Undertaker some good laughs."

"No way." I began. So there was no faculty, no help at all to stop this injustice! A child having to stand alone for such a cruel and unfair circumstance; the ears and tails of animals were deceiving, being not symbolic of spoiled, domesticated pets, but of the lone, wild battle of a helpless checkmate. I was never one to ask for help, but never to find a dilemma as unnecessary as this. With one act of one adult, this could have never happened in the first place! I growled at the man before me, though it strangely seemed dangerously close to the literal onomatopoeia and I clamped my hands over my mouth. Alois and Principle Taker burst out laughing. Curse these stupid, bubbly feelings, this form was prone to making that red creep up my face.

I demanded childishly, K-9's barely poking out from below my lips, "Well, there must be someway to get rid of this—I mean—if it's like fairy tale curses." Now I was even sounding un-eloquently quaint.

"You'll live with that curse your whole life if I have any say in you—"

"The way to lift the curse is easy," Principle Taker interrupted Alois, who was suddenly so involved in the part of the situation concerning me that he jumped from his chair, tail stiff and jagged. Principle Taker rose from his seat calming and walked over to my chair, leaning in close enough for the scent of old books to drift from his milk-white body, draped in black clothes fit for a homeless man(wasn't he paid more than Dumbledore? What's up with that?). I leaned back uncomfortable and began to train off, thinking of why so many men seemed shota-loving and gay at this school, but then his words shoved me back into reality with such effortless force.

"Cha Cha with the one who gave you your curse," his voice was on the brink of tears, as was his wavering smile. The he finally broke into the most horrendous evil chackle, putting any antagonist other than himself to shame.

"Wait, what?" I began, but Alois elaborated bluntly.

And after what he said, my eyes widened in dismay and Alois's wicked smile seemed to curve up in the triumph of having brought me such terror. Princip—no, now all of these people did not _deserve_ professional titles—Undertaker's laugh rang out mockingly and Alois's I-heard-it-all-before look sent me into a support-less hole of insecurity. To put up with this for the rest of my life was impossible! My first kiss was in my first month in the outside world—with a _man_ who was my teacher, no less! Now a dog's ears and tail sprang from my body like hair grows on a babe, one immediate way to care for the problem, something I'd never be able to comply to:

For the Catch 22 became evident when Alois uttered, "To break the curse, have sex with Sebastian."

**Author's Notes:**

** And so! The funnest part of the chapter returns(but sadly, the part you all seem to read the least often); Passionate Tears is back for another update! Thank you for meeting our goal of 4 reviews, we appreciate any and all effort you give to help our story grow. In truth, the first chapter was a sort of a prelude. In this chapter, all foretold in the story preview comes to life in 9 pages of hard work, tears(no pun intended), and yaoi-overdosing. Tears in particular was very distressed while typing up this chapter. She was at home editing this chapter while Passion was out at the Mechacon meeting Sebastian Michaelis's voice actor(Mister Michael J. Tatum—or Tantum as Passion famously miss-pronounced) and having tons of fun at the convention. Tears obviously cried because she's hormonal that way and wanted to go too...**

** Without further ado, Tears would also like to say that the last line of this story has the phrase "Catch 22" which some of you may or may not be familiar with. It is an American idiom inspired by the classic literature, Catch 22 in which the main character is faced between a choice in which—either way he chooses—the outcome will be equally bad for him. **

** XD we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward to more of our releases.**

** Thanks,**

**Passion and Tears **

**P.S. If you haven't notices, we take a liking to REAL love triangles, where the character and readers actually get caught in between both boys EVENLY. There will be Cielois action. :P and, as for the topic of whether this is going to turn into Yaoi, well that's still up for debate...**


End file.
